


toes in the sand

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: Ava keeps her pace, but finds herself sneaking an admiring glance at the freckled profile to her right, glancing down at the v-cut in the shorter blonde’s abs. As the shirtless runner increases the distance between them, Ava mentally adds another mile to today’s run, kicking herself for staring. By the time she’s finished with her run, Ava is still thinking about those abs.orRunning isn't the real reason Ava is hot and bothered
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	toes in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all canon, but just felt the need to get these two ladies running. Long time fic reader, first time writer

The waves are crashing to her left as Ava steps one foot in front of the next. She’s on mile four of her daily run with the sun over the horizon, but not yet high enough to have warmed the air. This morning tradition is the only thing that clears her mind. With a government internship and a boss breathing down her neck at every moment, this is the only way Ava can really breathe. Sunrise on Chesapeake Beach, nothing but her headphones and step after step.

Other people are rare at this hour. There’s the occasional older couple on their morning speed walk, condo vacationers sitting on blankets and watching the sunrise before they go back to their beds, but not too many other runners. That’s why when Ava is overtaken by a bouncing blonde ponytail at a much faster pace, she is brought to a stand for a second to recover. Ava’s been running this beach almost every day for the past 8 months and has never had anyone pass her like this. Ava shakes it off and continues her run, a ponytail moving off further into the distance.

The next day, Ava sees her again. As she runs past Ava, she’s tying her warm up around her waist, clad in just a black sports bra and pink track shorts. Ava keeps her pace, but finds herself sneaking an admiring glance at the freckled profile to her right, glancing down at the v-cut in the shorter blonde’s abs. As the shirtless runner increases the distance between them, Ava mentally adds another mile to today’s run, kicking herself for staring. By the time she’s finished with her run, Ava is still thinking about those abs.

On day three, Ava is no longer surprised by the runner overtaking her, though she finds herself a little pissed that someone is as consistent as, yet faster, than her. When she passes, Ava makes sure to keep her eyes straight forward, not daring to turn her head. That doesn’t stop her from staring at her muscular back and well defined arms. For a second, Ava dares to let herself think about if there’s dimples hiding under the waistband of her shorts. As if sensing the stare down, the freckled woman turns her head back over her shoulder for a second, doing a glace up and down before shooting a smile Ava’s way and jetting off ahead of her. Ava spends the rest of her morning wondering if the faster runner was checking her out. She hates herself for hoping.

Ava wakes up on Sunday more ready for a run than ever. There’s heat pooling at the bottom of her abdomen, the result of last night’s dream involving little clothing and the beautiful woman who has been occupying too many of her thoughts for the past four days. A run will clear her head. She can’t help but be a little disappointed when she finds herself alone on the beach. Ava runs almost double her normal distance until she isn’t thinking about anything but the burning in her lungs.

Monday finds Ava running with her headphones turned up almost as loud as they can go to drown out any thinking about the day ahead. She almost manages to get lost in the music when she feels another person coming up on her right side. Ava turns her head to see a familiar freckled profile matching pace with her. She pulls one of her earbuds out of her ear and Ava does the same.

“Miss me yesterday?” the shorter blonde teases, cocky but friendly. Ava can’t stop the blush creeping her way up her cheeks. Thankfully, she was already flushed from the run. Ava rolls her eyes.

“Something like that,” she says, smiling, then turns her head back forward.

“I’m Sara,” she offers, looking expectantly. Ava glances over, noticing her dimples for the first time. But what really blows her away is the beautiful blue of her eyes.

Ava offers up her name in a reply. Sara starts to speed up past Ava’s natural pace

“Well, see you around, Ava.” And with one last glance, Sara is bounding off, ponytail bouncing and sand kicking up behind her

Over the next few weeks, their interactions remain much the same. Ava starts her run early, Sara catches up, exchanging some quip that nearly makes Ava trip, before increasing her speed. Ava finds herself equal parts infuriated by Sara’s comments and charmed by them. One day, Sara’s morning crack hits a different note. As she overtakes Ava, Sara calls out ‘slowpoke’ before getting ready to jettison off. Suddenly, Ava is filled with a white hot rage. She increases her strides, matching Sara before starting to pass her. The two proceed to race, Sara pulling ahead, then Ava, back and forth until they’re both sprinting.

Ava’s been running since high school and while track was fine, it was cross country that was her favorite. Long distance and a slow and steady pace. A full on sprint isn’t for her, but Ava will be damned if she lets a conceited smile on short legs beat her out like she’s been doing for weeks. Sara embraces the run with a smile, never one to back down from a challenge.

It’s been over a mile of back and forth when Sara finally bails, pulling back her pace to a slow jog. Ava continues at the increased speed for a solid five seconds before doubling back to meet Sara. Ava raises her eyebrows at Sara, secretly smug she wasn’t the one to tap out first, even if this race was ridiculous. It’s her turn to poke fun.

“Want to take a break?”

This is how the women come to find themselves under the pier. They’ve been filling the air with quips and jokes about who is the stronger athlete. The run was intense, but it’s not the reason either woman is feeling so hot. Ava keeps aggressively reminding herself to keep her eyes up away from Sara’s sweat glistened chest and abs and focus on words.

Sara is telling her a story about her job bartending.

“And then the asshole actually has the balls to try and hit on me! As if I hadn’t just watched him get turned down by half the women at the bar. Not to mention that the first woman he tried talking to was eyeing me in a way that would end with us in bed later.”

Ava lets out a chuckle, knowing it was appropriate, but not really feeling it. Because now all she’s thinking about is what Sara would look like in her bed. Probably not too different from what she looks like now, all messy blond hair with strands coming out at the front, flushed face, arms that could kill. Sara leans against the wooden pillar under the pier, tilting her head up at Ava with a signature smirk on her face indicating that whatever is about to come out of her mouth is sure to make Ava blush furiously.

Ava lets out a disgruntled, “ _What,_ ” preparing herself for even more banter. Why does the thought of an argument suddenly make her wet?

“I was just thinking”, Sara starts, raising her eyebrows, before giving Ava a once over. This time Sara was definitely checking her out. “That woman at the bar was looking at me a lot like how you are right now.”

There’s a split second where Ava thinks she could start a fire with how much blood is about to rush into her cheeks. But then it rushes to her core and suddenly Ava is pushing Sara against the wooden pillar, one hand pressed against the wood next to Sara’s head, the other pulling Sara’s waist into hers. Sara’s lips meet hers and then the two are fighting for control, kissing each other with more desire than either would have admitted to themselves a minute ago.

Ava lets her hands slide down to cup Sara’s ass, sliding under the edges of her track shorts. Sara pulls away for just long enough to look into Ava’s eyes and see them dark with lust. She stands herself up taller, grabs Ava’s neck with her right hand and pulls Ava even closer into her embrace. Sara smirks as Ava breathes even deeper into the kiss, her tongue sliding over Ava’s lips. This is what she’d been hoping for.

Ava breaks the kiss to move her lips down Sara’s neck, nibbling at her pulse point. Sara lets out a gasp that might be more of a moan and Ava’s body responds immediately to it. She feels wetness pooling under her leggings and suddenly she’s kicking herself for not wearing shorts to run today. Ava’s tank top is still on and she’s desperately aware of how little Sara is wearing. Ava puts her hands on Sara’s waist and pulls the freckled woman closer to her. Ava slides a knee in between Sara’s legs.

“Ava,” Sara starts, breaking up her words with moans and Ava pushes her thigh up harder against Sara’s center. “ Fuck, I…”

Ava is toying with Sara’s waistband, eyeing her with so much passion she may as well already be fucking her. As badly as Sara wants this, she wants even more to be hearing Ava moan, to be riling her up. Sara readjusts her stance and with three quick steps has Ava pressed back to the pillar. She’s moving her hand under Ava’s shirt, feeling defined abs as she works her way up to her breasts. Both are engaged in a battle of kissing and dominance and who is going to make the other crumble first.

Ava is getting desperate. If she wasn’t at this beach right now, if the sun wasn’t starting to get high in the sky, if the nearby traffic wasn’t threatening someone walking by, she’d already be naked. If she didn’t care so much about the possibility of getting caught, she’d already be arching her back to be connected with Sara. Sara feels how badly Ava wants this, how badly she herself does. And she knows how close her car is. Six minutes tops if they run as fast as they had been before, but probably even less knowing that the sooner they get there the sooner Sara can find herself two knuckles deep inside of Ava.

Sara starts to pull back from a breathy Ava, although it’s the last thing she wants. As their lips separate, a frustrated Ava pulls Sara’s hips closer to hers, desperately trying to increase contact. Sara is smiling.

“Wow, you really want me, huh?”

Ava doesn’t need this right now. What she needs is Sara inside her.

“Shut up,” Ava practically growls. She knows that if Sara touched her she’d probably be gone in an embarrassing number of seconds, but that's the last thing she’s worried about.

“You know,” Sara starts, pushing a hand against Ava’s chest while taking a step back. She doesn't want to be this far away from Ava. “My car isn’t that far.”

And with a head tilt, Ava is already on board. She would be on board with almost anything right now. They’re both frustrated and bothered, eyeing each other to see who will take the jump first.

“Yes,” is all Ava can manage to get out. Then the two of them are walking, then jogging, then sprinting at Olympic speeds up the coast towards the off-beach lot where Sara left her Jeep Grand Cherokee. As they come up to the lot, Ava is both surprised to see this white car as Sara’s, and also so not, because _of course_ she has a Jeep, parked in the corner of the empty lot, early enough on a Saturday that no one else is parked there.

By the time they’re about to reach the car, Sara is already pulling off Ava’s tank, ramming her against the side door and pulling her into a needed kiss, all open mouth and breathy and so desperate. She bites on Ava’s bottom lip, slowly sucking as Ava grasps urgently for any part of Sara. Pulling bodies together, she fumbles for the door handle, anything to get them into the car and out of their clothes.

The handle pulls and Ava steps forward, swinging Sara and herself around just far enough to wedge open the back door. Ava isn’t sure exactly how they’re in the car so quickly, how Sara is on top of her with her leggings past her knees. Sara is all purpose, one knee between Ava’s thighs, the other leg hanging off the seat, left hand grabbing Ava’s neck as she kisses her. Sara’s right hand is moving slowly down, stopping momentarily everywhere Ava somehow needs. There is no way Sara could have known how much it would affect Ava as she traced her collarbone, but Ava is melting beneath her. Even with a seat belt buckle digging behind her hip, Ava has never felt anything that feels this good or this right.

Sara keeps moving her hand lower, stopping for a second to tease Ava’s nipple through her sports bra. Ava is starting to unravel already. Her hips buck up in an attempt to increase the friction with Sara’s thigh. She knows how ready she is to feel Sara inside her. As Sara reaches her hip bones, she pulls back for a second, looking at Ava and taking in the sight of her. Her ponytail is half pulled out, lips swollen from kissing. Ava’s chest is splotchy from the heat of the run and the heat of the car and Sara isn’t sure she’s ever seen someone look this beautiful under her. This is far from the first person she’s had this desperate for her, but this already feels different. They’re both filled with desire and wanting and lust, but for some reason Sara also wants Ava to feel her gentleness and care. Sara feels like her chest could burst with sudden feelings of how good she wants Ava to feel.

Rather than unpack that, she’s toying with the edges of Ava’s blue underwear, raising her eyebrows in a search for permission. She already knows how badly Ava needs her, but needs to be sure Ava wants this from her. Ava meets her glace and cants up her hips in an attempt to climb into Sara's hand, but instead succeeds only in rubbing down on Sara's high. Sara hooks her thumbs under her panties, removes her thigh, and pulls them down to Ava’s knees. Sara glances for a minute down at the glistening on her leg. She’d be chuckling at Ava’s clear desire if she didn’t feel it so completely herself, knowing what she must look like under her running shorts.

“Ava,” Sara stops for just a second to be sure, “tell me what you want.” She hardly knows this woman, and even though Sara thinks she can just about taste the yearning Ava is feeling right now, she inexplicably wants to give her the right thing.

Ava is almost embarrassed. Here she is, half naked in the car, dripping with lust for Sara, and yet she can’t help but feel self-conscious admitting what she wants. Her thoughts start to catch up with her. What she was about to do, how she feels like she could fall apart in mere seconds, and Ava can feel herself about to shut down and pull back.

Sara watches this happen, sees the change in Ava’s body language. She doesn’t want this to stop.

“Hey, woah.” Sara is gentle and worried and all caring in this moment, her voice different from the unadulterated lust it contained just a few seconds ago. “I so want to do this, but we can stop if you want. I was asking to be sure that you’re okay with this.”

“To be sure I’m okay with this?” Ava almost shouts it. She’s glistening with desire, a heat in her core so strong she’s sure no one could ignore. “There is nothing I want more than you right now.”

“Me to do what?”

“To be inside me.”

And with that Sara is back level with Ava, sliding her tongue into Ava’s mouth and creeping her hand up Ava’s inner thigh. The taller blonde shudders as Sara gets close to her. She thrusts her hips towards Sara’s fingers, a plea to move faster before Ava can’t take it anymore. Sara teases her entrance with two fingertips, smirking as she feels how wet Ava is for her. Ava moans into her mouth as Sara slides two fingers inside, easily welcomed by Ava, who tightens at the pressure inside her.

Sara is pressing into her, increasing her pace until Ava closes her eyes, rolling her hips to keep up the pace. Sara is moving her fingers in and out, curling her fingers. Ava has her mouth open, ohs and moans and small noises of pleasure sneaking their way out as Sara moves so perfectly inside her. Sara brings her mouth down Ava’s neck, placing a kiss on her collarbone, then moves to the crick of her neck, starting to suck just enough to incite a full moan from Ava. Sara doesn’t need to change anything, no increase in pace or third finger, she has Ava right where he wants her.

Ava clamps down on her fingers, pleasure building from her core making her legs start to shake. Sara is holding her right where she needs as Ava arches her back, pushed right over the edge. She keeps her fingers inside Ava as she rides out the aftershocks, bringing her back down. Breathing heavy, Ava smiles at the feeling of Sara still inside of her, looking at her as if there is nowhere else in the world she would rather be.

Sara slides her fingers out from Ava and Ava pulls her back in for another kiss, deeper than all of the others from this morning. She sits up, continuing to pull Sara into her embrace, not wanting anything to stop this moment or to stop Ava from returning the pleasure.

Sara is the first to pull back.

“You know, I don’t live too far from here.”

It’s an invitation clear as glass. Ava doesn’t even need to question how she wants to spend the rest of the day. She thinks she may have found an even better morning tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @justpalsbeingals


End file.
